In my co-pending application, there is disclosed a gilsonite containing asphalt emulsion composition in which the asphalt used is a cutback rapid curing liquid asphalt utilizing naphtha. The compositions exhibit unexpected skid resistant properties in a surface paving composition. The present invention is directed to a similar asphalt emulsion composition having superior properties for slow traffic areas where skid resistance is not so critical, for example, parking lots, driveways and the like. The major distinction of the composition from that described in my previous application is the use of a penetration grade asphalt which has not been cutback, and preferably one which has a relatively low penetration as will be more particularly pointed out hereinafter.